nice legs, make a girl go oops im super fking gay
by youkoshoukei
Summary: Drew didn't have a problem with being gay. But did she really have to have a crush on the girl who (according to said girl) was supposedly her soulmate? AKA dreyna godswap au godly sibs percy&drew&piper Honestly this is mostly family fluff now oooops.


The first thing Drew notices about the girl is her legs.

Ok, that sounds bad. Like, super bad. Like Drew is a sleaze, or something. Which according to some people (dumb people, not worth Drew's time) she is, but--

This is neither here not there.

The first thing Drew notices about the girl is her legs; and it's not really Drew's fault, is it? The girl's got nice legs, long, toned, tanned. Very, very nice legs.

The second thing she notices is the girls eyes, which, to her surprise, are trained on Drew with just as much open curiosity and... attraction, as Drew is sure is in her gaze. Which is totally awesome, makes Drew's insides warm as a thousand suns, makes her heart leap in her chest, makes her face burn (but that's probably the sun too. Maybe), but it's also abso-fucking-lutely terrifying, so Drew stands up briskly and jogs towards the water, forgetting her surfboard in her haste. Oops.

So, Drew's gay. She's known... for a while, probably. Since she got an embarrassing, awkward crush on Annabeth, Percy's ex girlfriend, Piper's current. Yeah. Awkward.

She's fine with it, really. But. She hasn't told anyone. Even though both of her godly siblings would be totally cool with it. Obviously, since Percy is bi and Piper is hellaaaa gay. She's got the whole femme-with-blood-red-lipstick-combat-boots-look-at-me-wrong-and-it'll-be-the-last-thing-you-do look thing going on, which is totally rad, and Drew is totally jealous, like, shewishesas he could pull that off, but she's kind of tall and awkward and more of the ratty-hoodies-and-tshirts-denim cutoffs-and-flipflops kinda gal. But hey, at least she rocks her piercings. And her short short short hair.

Anyways. She probably hasn't told anyone about because of the whole Annabeth thing. I mean, it's already kind of weird that Annabeth switched over from Percy to Piper (she... definitely has a type. Percy and Piper even have the same length hair. They've been syncing it since they were like, twelve. It's totally weird, but yeah, Drew's kinda jealous. At least Percy let's her do his nails) but it would be ten million weirder if they all knew about her and her crush. Ex-crush. Maybe. It's complicated.

So, Drew keeps it a secret. It's fine, really. But it's lonely sometimes. Especially on days like these, when all she wants to do is tell her siblings about the confusing shit going on in her head.

She stays in the ocean, floating out on the waves, burning to a crisp and shriveling up like a prune, until long after the sun sets and Percy swims out to get her. He stares at her with his hazy sea-green-blue eyes, a shit-eating grin on his face, and she knows, she just _knows_ , that she isn't hiding _shit_.

"Come on," he says in that dragged out, ocean tide way of his, once he feels the silence has stretched on long enough. She swears he does this just to annoy her, and by the look in his eyes, she's right.

"You've hidden long enough, don't you think?"

Drew splutters, choking on saltwater. Percy shakes his head fondly, patting her back gently.

To be completely honest, she _was_ expecting something like this, so she shouldn't be so surprised. Percy is pretty straightforward, after all. Has been since the beginning. But. Still. Still.

"What makes you think I'm _hiding_?" She says, tilting her chin up disdainfully, defiantly, trying to pretend she's just the same as she once was.

Percy just rolls his eyes, pinches her cheek.

"I saw you staring at Reyna, you know," he says casually, peering at her carefully.

Drew feels something in her gut sink like a stone.

Or a boulder, maybe.

He smiles at her sympathetically, and it's. Totally the worst. But it's kind of nice, too. She's always wanted a closer relationship with Percy. Piper, too. She's just really, really bad at reaching out.

"It's ok," he says gently, "I mean, I don't mind, obviously. And mom won't either."

Drew sighs quietly.

"I know that. I'm not worried about you and Sally, or even getting rejected, really."

He's watching her carefully again, and it's. It's just wrong. But then he smiles, a slight quirk of his lips.

"I get it," he says slowly. "Once you're out it feels like there's no going back. Even if technically there is. I mean, Piper used to identify as bi before she realized she was a lesbian, and nobody ever treats her like a liar or anything. I guess that just means that we have good friends. Family. But still, it's scary, putting yourself out there like that."

She feels a weight lifted from her, as if he found all of her worries, shown a light on them, and then floated them away. Or something.

"Yeah," she says, relief coursing through her, vibrant.

"And. Well. I also had a crush on Annabeth. That's kinda awkward." Her hand flits to her mouth nervously after she says that, but Percy's eyes just crinkle in response, and he flicks his long, dark hair over his shoulder.

"Pretty much everyone has had a crush on Annabeth at some point," he laughs, and again the weight is lifted.

She smiles at him brightly.

"Thanks, Perce," she says quietly.

He doesn't say anything-- he doesn't need to. Everything he's feeling is written clearly across his face, and for once Drew can read him like a book.

Without another word they swim towards the shore, propelled by friendly waves.

 **xxx**

Later, she asks him all about Reyna. Her favorite food, colour, movie. How he knows her, whether she goes to work or school, if she has any siblings.

The answers are, in order: calamari, wears a lot of purple but her favorite color is actually turquoise (!!!), Anastasia, it's complicated, yes and yes, one, an older sister.

Also, she has a couple watercolor tats. Probably butterflies or something floral.

"She used to work at a spa," he says oddly, a far-off look in his eyes, and Drew knows this is a story from one if his many adventures. Something both Piper and Annabeth probably know, and her stomach tightens with jealousy.

He purses his lips like he knows, eying her thoughtfully.

"It's... complicated," he says, stretching the words out like molasses taffy, and she scoffs.

"I understand demigod stuff, you know. I _am_ one, after all. And I'm not _stupid_ , I--"

"Oh trust me," he interrupts, shaking his head ruefully. "I know this all too well."

She pauses, smirking, knowing he's remembering all the pranks she played on him before they were friends, and some after, too. But the triumphant feeling gives way quickly, as frustration seeps into her and coils tightly in the pit of her gut, a snake.

"Then, then _why_ \--"

He sighs, a little sadly, and she feels a little guilty, but mostly angry.

"I guess I just can't get the picture of little eight year old you out of my head. I know you're only four years younger than me, Drew, and you're nearly an adult now, but you're still my baby sister. It feels like I should be doing more to protect you, and I... Piper and I, we didn't really have anyone looking out for us, you know. Mom tried, but she was just as messed up by all that shit as we were, so..." He trails off, shrugging.

"I'm sorry," he says. She looks at him, really looks at him. He looks so fucking tired.

"I am, too," she says quietly, reaching out for his hand. "I should have done something, anything. Just been better. I was such a _brat_."

He chuckles, squeezing her hand gently.

"You were a _kid_ ," he says gently.

"Yeah, well, so were you," she says stubbornly, anger flaring up in her.

"I mean, seriously, what the fuck is wrong with them? Who sends _twelve year olds_ off on life threatening quests? _What the fuck_?"

Percy chuckles, shaking his head.

"I know, kid."

She scowls at him, but she feels warm. He raises his hands, laughing openly now.

"Sorry, sorry," he grins, eyes sparkling. "I promise I'll try ro stop babying you."

"Good!" She exclaims snootily, before blushing slightly.

"So... About Reyna..."

He sobers so quickly it's terrifying.

"I found her on a sorceress's island. Trapped." He shudders.

"I left her there," he says quietly, and she can see the guilt clearly in the sloping line of his shoulders.

"Shut up," she snaps sharply, and he startles, wide-eyed.

"Shut up," she says, quieter this time. "Perce, you were a _kid_."

"So were you," he says, "And you never left anyone trapped on an island." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh please," she says, roping in her anger, "I never got the _chance_. I would have if I could have, and I wouldn't have felt _any_ guilt. Not for years, anyways."

He stares at her, then slowly begins to laugh.

"Ok," he says, "I guess you've got a point."

Drew smiles widely at him.

"Of _course_ I do," she says smugly. "I'm the smartest girl in the world!"

They dissolve into helpless laughter, and in that moment everything is perfect.


End file.
